


Georgia Boy

by datneeks



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datneeks/pseuds/datneeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sung to the tune of "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4mZx6izVJD0">Mountain Gal</a>" by Dorothy Shay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Georgia Boy

My boyfriend Jack is awful pretty  
He wants me to join him in the city  
I called right back, "Save ya pity--  
I don't need your money to pay my bills,  
Cuz I'm doin' alright.  
Yes, I'm doin' alright  
Right here in this Haus.

Well, a hockey bro from Chicago  
Signed my jersey, and don't you know,  
A hockey boy from Dallas  
Signed me a hat.

And a post-game selfie  
That was kind of silly,  
I got with a man from Philly,  
And I didn't even have to go to town.

All the hockey boys  
From far and near  
Bring me presents  
When they go through here.

They come come to my kitchen,  
They don't mind the drive.  
When they're in town for a game,  
They arrive.

Well an Islander  
Came from New York,  
All I got from him was a line of talk,  
But I'm doin' alright,  
I'm doin' alright  
For a Georgia boy.

I've got hockey swag  
With brand new tags,  
Right from my hats  
Down to my bags,  
And you don't get those  
Unless you know the right guys.

A bright red jersey  
With Oshie's initials  
From the Washington Capitals,  
And their coach is wondrin'  
Where he got those pies.

All the hockey bros  
From far and near  
Bring me presents  
When they go through here.

They come to my kitchen,  
Win or lose a game,  
Cuz they know I'll feed 'em up  
Just the same.

Now my education  
Ain't so hot,  
But I know what to do  
With what I've got,  
And I'm doin' alright,  
I'm doin' alright  
For a Georgia boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I'm a huge nerd for old/novelty songs like this (my cat is even named after the original artist), and the idea of professional hockey players trading official team swag for Bitty's amazing baked goods hit my funny bone in just that way. So here we are! 
> 
> I feel like between the Bruins and the Falconers (and any other teams in the general area, I'm not super familiar with the geography of the northeast, and I'm from Arizona so my sense of scale is kind of...skewed), Bitty would be kept pretty busy in the kitchen. Probably have to start an ingredients fund. And maybe Jack would have to intervene on Bitty's behalf so he'd have time to do school stuff and play his own hockey and actually sleep instead of feeding the entire NHL. Ok, this is getting away from me, lol...
> 
> (Note: the character in the original tune is HEAVILY IMPLIED to be a sex-worker, which is not at all what I'M implying about Bitty with this parody.)


End file.
